


Movie Night

by relmer



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, e v e r y o n e - Freeform, everyone owes romeo twenty bucks, literally everyone is gay, movie night!!, mrs. dasilva owes ms. higgins twenty bucks, not too bad though dw my dudes, slight sexual innuendos and stuff, there’s so much fluff y’all are welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relmer/pseuds/relmer
Summary: The two gayest boys meet at a comic book store... then years later finally admit their feelings because their friend group’s weekly movie night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> modern au, everyone looks like they do in newsies live!!
> 
> uhm slight warning race says “can y’all stop being so... gay” but he means it in a good way dw
> 
> that’s all though!! enjoy :)

Albert was having quite a tough time ignoring the fact that he was clearly attracted to his best friend. His other friends teased him continuously about it, especially ever since he let it slip to Jack.

“At least I don’t tell the people who my friends like that they like them,” Jack said with a shrug after yet another round of Albert’s complaining.

“To be fair, he _did_ help you get together with Davey.”

“Shut up, Romeo.”

Albert was opening his mouth to complain again when the door of Davey’s house opened and they all heard a familiar voice.

“I bring gifts!” the blond boy whom Albert had been whining about bounded in, carrying bags of what looked like food and drinks. “Everything is non-alcoholic,” he assured Davey.

Romeo darted over, taking the stuff Race bought specifically for him and Specs then returned to his boyfriend’s side. The others copied him, emptying the bags except for Race’s own snacks. He waited then brought his stuff over and plopped down on the couch next to Albert.

Jack shot Albert a knowing look, staying quiet as he laid in Davey’s lap with a smirk.

“...It’s far too tense and awkward in here,” Race broke the silence after a while. “Specs, what’s been going on in your life?”

The boy shrugged. “Same old, same old. Still working at the comic store?”

“You bet. I got promoted to G.M. yesterday, and Mr. Jacobi said if I keep working there for about six more months, he’ll sign it over to me. He’s been struggling to work both there and at his diner.”

Eyebrows were raised and they all congratulated Race. He’d been working there for at least five years, and invested more time there than the United States government probably does at their own jobs. Albert met him there, the two bonding over Doctor Strange and Gamora.

“You deserve it, bro,” Albert said, patting his friend’s shoulder. He received a bright grin, which made his heart flutter.

“Thanks, dude.”

“Alright!” Romeo said to get the story flowing, his head resting on Specs’ shoulder. “Let’s watch the _Princess Bride.”_

“Again? Don’t you have it memorized?” Davey asked.

“Did you-“ Jack glanced up at his boyfriend “-just quote Heathers?” At Davey’s nod and smile, he beamed with pride.

Race groaned. “Can y’all stop being so...gay? Not all of us are in a relationship.”

“And whose fault is that?” Specs said.

“Albert’s,” Jack mumbled with a cough.

The redhead’s cheeks flamed and he started choking on his Doritos. Race pounded his back with a fist, both confused and curious.

“Don’t ask what he said, and Jack Kelly,” Albert began once he was breathing fine again, “if you tell him what you said I will personally kill you.”

“It would be a pleasure to be killed by you,” Jack said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m sure Davey wouldn’t be too happy about that, though,” Race pointed out.

Davey shrugged. “I wouldn’t be surprised, considering all the idiotic things he does.”

Jack gasped and hit his arm. _”Rude!”_

“Guys!” Romeo shouted. “Movie!”

They continued to argue over who would get up to put the disk into the player. Albert, annoyed, finally stood with a huff to do so.

“‘Atta boy, Alby!” Romeo said, grinning.

“He’s only doing it because you all are too lazy to,” Davey said. “And before anyone protests against me, I can’t because Jack’s on me.”

“Don’t bring your nighttime activities into this-“

_”Race!”_

Albert laughed as he sat back down. He didn’t see Race’s eyes on him, eyes lighting up at the boy’s laugh and praise.

The blond didn’t notice how Albert had sat closer to him than he was before, at least not until their knees softly knocked together. Albert remained emotionless as he watched the movie, though when Race slowly and cautiously tangled their fingers together, the redhead felt his cheeks flame.

“Was it that obvious?” he whispered in Race’s ear.

“Ever since Jack told me, yes.”

Albert shot the said boy a glare. “I helped him and Davey get together, so I guess we’re even.

– – –

After the movie finished, everyone went home. Or, at least, to someone’s house. Race walked with Albert to the former’s house, both having in mind a conversation they really needed to have.

“Okay, how long have you liked me?” Race asked bluntly when they entered the kitchen. He jumped up onto the counter, awaiting Albert’s answer expectantly.

“For several years,” Albert admitted. “When I first met you at the comic store, I nearly asked you out right away. Until now, I always cursed myself because I could never work up the courage to ask you out. The amount of times I wanted to and nearly did almost kiss you....” He shook his head.

“Is this the part where you tell me you didn’t want to ‘ruin our friendship?’ Because that’s _bull._ If you ever went for it and kissed me, I would’ve kissed back in a _heartbeat.”_

Albert raised an eyebrow from where he leaned against a counter opposite Race. Without saying a word, he pushed off it and walked towards the blond. They kept eye contact until Albert rested his hands feather-light on Race’s thighs. He began to lean in, waiting for the other boy to meet him.

He did.

As soon as their lips touched, Race pulled Albert closer while they softly kissed. There was a banging noise and the two pulled back. Albert leant down a bit to run at his knee, grinning.

“My knee hit the cabinet,” he said sheepishly.

Race matched his grin. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Hey! You’re the one who yanked me to you!”

“I did _not_ yank you!”

“You did! You can’t deny it, Higgins!”

“I will until the day I die, DaSilva!”

There was a quiet laugh, both boy’s heads snapping over to the hallway. Race’s mom stood there, a hand over her mouth.

 _”Mom!”_ Race whined. His cheeks heated up at being caught, and he shoved his face into Albert’s chest.

“I’m just glad you two hadn’t done anything else or gone further by the time I got here.” She grinned at them.

By now, her son’s face matched Albert’s hair. Albert was also blushing, though not as much.

“At least it’s just Albert. Mrs. DaSilva owes me twenty bucks!”

With that, she left.

“Oh my god,” Race mumbled as Albert said, “Want to continue?”

The blond stared at him, then slipped a hand up to Albert’s neck and dragged him into another kiss. They didn’t go farther than that, but at the end of the night they posted pictures on Instagram of them, announcing that they were finally dating.

Everyone owed Romeo twenty bucks...including Mrs. DaSilva and Ms. Higgins.


End file.
